Impa's Trial: a Sheikah Tale
by Voldey15
Summary: Impa has faced many trials during her training, but raising Zelda may just be the toughest yet. Warning: Some chapters may be very dark.
1. Prologue

"Bongo Bongo, so we meet again," Impa spoke as the monstrous musician revealed itself.

"I remember you. You're the one that sealed me in the well. Impa was it? I hear you are a big hero in your village. This time you won't get so lucky," Bongo Bongo replied darkly, cackling with every word that thundered out of his mouth.

"Luck has nothing to do with this, Bongo," Impa smirked. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Then what does?" the drummer chuckled in amusement, starting to beat an ominous and sinister rhythm.

"Pure skill," Impa remarked bouncing to the pulse Bongo Bongo was beating on his bongo. She always thought his name was so original.

"Then we both know exactly how this is going to turn out," the enormous monster replied banging on the drum harder in anger.

"Perhaps, but I've learned not to underestimate." Impa smiled thinking of the Kokiri child who had made it so far. He disappeared for seven years and no one has seen him until recently. What could have happened to him? Some rumors that reached Kakariko said the boy was seen in Death Mountain or Zora's Domain. Zelda believed he was still out there, sometimes Impa thought she just wanted to believe the rumors were true. But after all these years, Impa has come to trust Zelda with her life.

These were dreary times and everything seemed hopeless, until Zelda managed to bring up the leader's spirits. She would speak of the days when the two would watch the white clouds when Zelda was younger. She always managed to stay strong in the worst of times. Even during the tough physical Sheikah training, she demanded to keep going with no special treatment from Impa. She worked and pushed herself harder than any real Sheikah in her class did. She had to come back after this, for Zelda. Just as her eyes started to water, Impa scolded herself and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Bongo Bongo, staring at his glowing, red eye with the same expression as she did once before; though something else filled where vengeance once was.

"You've gone soft Impa. I don't think I've ever seen a Sheikah ever cry before, let alone the Royal Shadow. Though I do recall that one Sheikah boy pleading for mercy right before I killed him," Bongo Bongo taunted, surprised to see the great Impa show any sign of emotion.

"That's impossible. No one worthy of having the title of a Sheikah would ever die so dishonorably and immorally," Impa stated, obviously confused where the monster looming around her was going at.

"What was his name again? Adlez?" Bongo Bongo asked gliding around in circles around his victim. Impa's eyes ever so slightly enlarged in shock and realization, but they quickly shrunk back as Impa calmed herself.

"It won't work on me this time, Bongo," Impa replied meditating to keep herself calm at all costs.

"And why not?" Bongo Bongo grunted, shocked that his brilliant plan that had worked so many years ago failed. Impa had somehow maintained her temper.

"You learn a thing or two raising a child," Impa answered collectively.

"Ah yes, the girl Gannon was looking for. He'd be pleased to know she's been right under his nose this whole time. What's her name now, Sheik?" he questioned mockingly.

"Whatever are you talking about? Sheik is my apprentice and one of the last living male Sheikah, emphasis on male," Impa replied coolly, keeping her gaze on the wall in front of her.

"Don't toy with me! I know the truth about your 'Sheik' and I understand that his Majesty would pay a hefty amount to know as well," Bongo Bongo roared. Impa knew that if he had a face, he would be smiling ear to ear.

"One: If you touch one hair on her head I'll do more then just beat you senseless. Two: the king is dead, has been for 7 years; unless you are talking about that traitor Gannon. Gannon is more of a dictator of Hyrule, NOT king," Impa replied behind gritted teeth spitting in disgust on the great bongo she stood on. While he was distracted, she craftily clutched onto the two daggers wrapped around her hip and skillfully hid them behind her back.

"You dare defy the king?" Bongo Bongo questioned. Impa wondered why he didn't sound enraged; in fact, he sounded more pleased than anything.

"Gannon is no king of mine," she declared, still in rage and growing more and more agitated, disgusted even, with each word the monster uttered.

"Who is this Zelda character? I hear her beauty is like no other and she is brighter than the sun itself," Bongo Bongo teased.

"Oh, she's much more than that," Impa replied tightening her grip on the hidden daggers.

"Please tell me more. I want to know everything I can about my victims-" Bongo Bongo was happily interrupted by the sound of Impa's warrior cry as she ran towards him in rage; her eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"You see Impa, I know everything about you. In a way, I know you better than you know yourself," Bongo Bongo tormented, spinning himself 180 degrees around the drum before she could reach him.

"I'm tired of your games! Come out and fight!" Impa screamed. A voice in her head was telling her to kill him right there and then.

"I know your weakness, Impa. It wasn't hard to figure out," Bongo Bongo said spinning around Impa's environment wildly.

"I have no weakness!" Impa shouted, getting dizzy as her eyes followed the floating body of the monster circling around her like a vulture.

"Oh, but you do. You seem very close to this Zelda. You may not to know it but your Achilles heel is what you call love," he explained wickedly.

"Dammit, not again!"_ Calm yourself Impa. He's just playing you like a harp._ Taking a deep breath in, Impa swiftly sat down on the steady drum. Keeping as calm as she she closed her burning red eyes shut. Feeling the vibration of the drum, Impa could feel every movement. When she felt the drum ease slightly on her right, she readied herself for the first blow.

After time slowly ticked, she finally felt a light breeze come from behind her. Reacting as quickly as she could, Impa rose from where she sat and faced the direction of the breeze she felt, putting her hands in front of her. A split second after she had stood up, Bongo Bongo's left hand hit her hands. The pain was unlike anything Impa had ever felt before, but she was still standing. Bongo Bongo on the other hand, had let out a small howl in pain. Numbly raising his hand to eye-level, he noticed a dagger in the dead center of his hand. As Impa had hoped, Bongo Bongo's left hand was immobilized at his side.

Growing impatient, he tried to crush Impa with the palm of his right hand but she was ready. A couple seconds before he hit the drum, Impa slid under his hand. While she was gliding under, she ran her dagger through the remaining hand, penetrating to the bone. A millisecond before Bongo Bongo hit the drum, Impa arrived on the other side untouched. Jumping up to her feet, Impa flung the blood soaked dagger dead center on the red 'eye' on the top of Bongo Bongo's neck.

Ignoring his cries of agony, Impa reached for more knives; but to her dismay, there were none. She knew she would have to get the daggers back, Bongo Bongo wouldn't go down that easily. Looking around, she found one was still lodged in his left hand. Regaining mobility of his hands, Bongo Bongo rushed his left hand towards Impa. Suddenly, Impa realized that the hand with the open wound came flying towards her as well. Before she could figure out what to do, Impa's body surged with unbelievable pain from her left side. After Bongo Bongo released his hands, Impa felt her side and with agony, she noticed some of the bones on her left rib cage had been dislocated and broken.

Spitting out the blood collecting in her lungs, Impa ran towards Bongo Bongo's left hand. Just as she had hoped, his hand raced at her. Turning her head to face the other hand, Impa took extra precaution that he was only using his left hand. Facing Bongo Bongo's left hand, she noticed that it was the back of his hand that was accelerating towards her. Breathing out deeply, time started to decelerate, making it easier for Impa to concentrate. As Bongo Bongo' hand arrived, Impa began running up the back of it. Heart pounding against her broken side, Impa quickly scaled the hand and upon reaching the top, she slid down his palm and jerked the dagger out as she reached it. Time accelerating back to normal, Impa looked at the dagger in her hand with accomplishment and satisfaction. Growling in anger, Bongo Bongo finally pulled the other dagger out of the stub at the top of his neck and chucked it at the wall behind him.

Clearly having enough, Bongo Bongo charged at Impa with amazing speed. Impa, still paying attention to the dagger on the wall, didn't notice the large body behind her. As he hit her, the force was so strong it knocked Impa of her feet and sent her flying to the wall she was facing. Hitting the wall, Impa saw the dagger and decided this was her chance. Thrusting the other dagger into the wall to keep her on the wall, Impa made her way to the dagger. Looking behind her, Impa caught a glimpse of Bongo Bongo gaining on her. Reaching for the dagger, her sweaty hand slipped off the dagger she was holding onto. Quickly getting ahold of both daggers, she slightly pulled the daggers out of the wall so she could slide down. But just as she thought she was safe, Bongo Bongo charged at her once again. Acknowledging he was coming from her left side, she knew she had to jump. Pulling the knives all the way out of the wall, Impa fell down the many stories she had left to scale.

Bracing herself for the harsh landing, Impa brutally landed on her feet. Flinching in pain, Impa looked around for the enemy. Suddenly having lack of air, Impa noted the she wasn't breathing normal air . Being shrouded in purple gas, Impa recognized it right away. Her people called it poison gas, and she knew she had to get out of it as soon as possible. Holding her breath, Impa rushed ahead to find the place she once was. As she reached the bongo, she climbed up it and finally safe from the poison. Harshly gasping for air, Impa's vision started to blur. Everything around her suddenly became foggy, and Impa knew she had breathed in too much of the gas.

Flipping the daggers in her hands, she closed her eyes. After all, what use was her vision to her anymore. Impa knew it was better than having a false vision. Feeling the weakness slowly swallow her, Impa carefully listened for Bongo Bongo. She didn't have much time left, so if she was going to do this, she had to do this right. Finally hearing his loud humming come nearer, she faced the direction it was the loudest and ran ahead. Daggers in hand, she reached Bongo Bongo and managed to stab the top of his neck with both of her daggers. Feeling the breeze in her hair grow in speed, Impa automatically intensified her grip. Knowing Bongo Bongo was trying to shake her off, she held on as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. Finally letting go, Impa felt immense pain in her back and then the rest of her body. Thinking she hurt her spinal cord, Impa tried to stand up only to realize she was in the air and the pain wasn't over yet.

Finally feeling the pain she expected, Impa's left rib cage gave way again, this time with even greater pain. Hearing a loud snap, she guessed she had landed on her side. Sluggishly raising to her feet, Impa put her hand over her broken ribs. This time, all of them were broken into different pieces. Coughing up enormous amounts of blood, Impa opened her eyes to find her vision had healed enough to use them once again. Seeing no sign of Bongo Bongo, Impa snapped her head in different directions trying to find him. Eventually looking above her, she was mesmerized to see all of Bongo Bongo floating above her. Trying to get away, Impa limped towards the edge of the drum but to no prevail. Impa could feel Bongo Bongo's fist crush her bones, and there was no way out of the excruciating pain. She tried to stab his hand, but being in it, she had no idea how high up she was; not that she could move in the first place. Being immobilized, she writhed around hopelessly trying to get lose. When the fist finally opened, Impa shook uncontrollably in the open hand's palm. Looking up, she observed she was eye to eye with Bongo Bongo himself who was deeply laughing at Impa's pain and struggle.

"Any last words?" Bongo Bongo asked darkly.

"This isn't over, Bongo. There's still another. He's, destined, to..." Impa answered weakly.

"Oh, yes... one... freed... seal... hero..." Impa knew there was more, but she didn't care. Accepting her end, she closed her eyes, and when Bongo Bongo dropped her to her doom, Impa made one last request to the Goddesses._ I wish for Zelda to be safe from all harm. I wish for a chance to..._ Before she had time to finish, she hit the bongo, her limp body bouncing on the drum.


	2. The Well

Kakariko Village: Impa's favorite town. Not only was it her home, but the people among her tribe where the kindest she had come across. Unlike those Hylian folk who are always spreading false rumors about Impa's kind, the Sheikah had always been loyal to the royal family. Though there were a few told in the legends of her people that had betrayed the King and Queen. She just couldn't fathom what anyone could gain from betraying the rulers of Hyrule.

The hot summer sun was visible through the thin layer of clouds that covered the bright sky. Impa breathed in the warm air and caught the scent of Hibiscus flowers. Taken aback, Impa searched the area for her favorite flowers. Finding nothing, she continued walking towards the old well. Finally reaching it, Impa leaned on the well and pulled out a green rupee. Starting to weave it through her fingers, Impa was thinking of a wish she could make. The elders always said that the well had magical properties that would grant your wishes. But Impa didn't believe in such nonsense; there's no magic, just logic and reason. At least that's what she told herself.

"This is crazy," Impa muttered. Making sure no one was watching her, she gazed down into the depths of the well and made up her mind. She put her hand holding the rupee over the well, closed her eyes, and wished with all her might.

"I wish to-"

"Hey Impa!" Almost dropping the rupee in shock, Impa harshly turned around to face to the Sheikah who had greeted her so informally.

"Oh, Adlez, it's just you. You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, hiding the rupee behind her back.

"Impa, look what I found for you!" Adlez exclaimed in eagerness, revealing a bouquet of Hibiscus. Impa's face suddenly dropped upon seeing the flowers in her best friend's hands.

"You don't like them? Are you too manly for flowers now?" he questioned kiddingly punching Impa on her shoulder. Impa tried to smile but instead, her head turned away from Adlez.

"What's the matter? I-"

"You went on another mission, didn't you?" Impa scolded, turning to face him again.

"What gives you that idea?" Adlez asked. Impa knew it; he had been gone for a couple of days. When she asked around town, they all said he was out in Castle Town buying some supplies. Yet here he was, looking down at her apologetically.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you are holding one of the most rare flowers in all of Hyrule that can only be found in Tal Tal Mountain. Why don't they ever let me go on missions? They said themselves I'm the top of our class," Impa ranted in rage, gradually raising her voice.

"I guess, you're just a little, uh, unstable," Adlez told her reluctantly, bracing himself for the blow.

"U-unstable? How am I unstable? I've never once complained of pain, sickness, or boredom! I have never cried or fallen asleep on-"

"You have the slightest temper. Now Impa, please calm-"

"Temper? Temper? I do not have a-" Impa stopped herself as she saw the gathering crowd of people. Waiting for everyone to leave, Impa leaned on the well and faced the old bucket hanging down from the rope tied around wooden frame that was attached to the middle of the well. Once again weaving the rupee through her fingers, Impa stared past the old bucket.

"I just wish I could have a chance to prove that I can do it," Impa commented. In her horror, she accidentally dropped the green rupee in the well. Reaching out to catch it, she just barely missed it. Watching it sink to the bottom, she told herself it was just a wish and it wasn't going to come true. She still couldn't shake of the gut feeling she had that something dreadful was going to happen.

"Don't worry, Impa. You'll get a chance," Adlez reassured his closest friend. Rather than listening, Impa was focusing on the rupee now at the bottom of the well.

"Impa? What are you looking at?" he questioned suspiciously, raising his thick, blond eyebrow.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Impa exclaimed, sharply turning around to face her partner with a false smile.

"Okay, if you say so," Adlez replied, still suspicious of her behavior.

"Stop smiling, it's freaking me out," he added.

"Excuse me? I can smile," Impa claimed, happy to get off the subject.

"Can and do are two different topics. It's just really weird to see you smile like that," Adlez explained defensively. He was right, it was rare for her to smile. Sheikah training wiped her of all emotion, except for her temper it seems. Then again, Sheikah training was hard for everyone.

Sheikah training: the highlight of Impa's life. In fact, it was the only thing in her life worthwhile. Everything else was so dreary and, well, boring. Though Impa never complained of anything, let alone silly things like having a dull life. She knew others had it much worse than her, like that Gerudo male born a decade or so ago. Impa really felt bad for him; he was alone with a whole male-hating race that probably had no idea how to raise a child. Then again, neither did Impa. It was definitely below dieing in her priority list. She just wasn't good with children, and she knew it all too well.

Adlez on the other hand had this special way with kids. If he wasn't with Impa, he could be found playing with the children in town. She was lucky to have been assigned him as a partner. The only problem was he tended to be a little too soft at times; which usually got in the way of training. Every Sheikah has their weakness; some have a fear, or weak ankles. Why did the two with the weakness of emotion ever get paired together in the first place? Impa didn't complain, she loved Adlez like a brother, but she always questioned the Royal Shadow's decision.

"Oi, earth to Impa!" Adlez yelled, snapping his bandaged fingers in front of her. Shaking her head, Impa grasped onto reality and pulled out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? Impa, were you thinking?" he added jokingly. Punching him on the shoulder, Impa rolled her eyes at her partner. Typical Adlez: making a joke out of everything.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Impa asked seriously.

"Hm?" Adlez turned to face his partner with a blank stare.

"You must of had a reason to see me other than flowers," Impa explained.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. The Royal Shadow wants to see you immediately," Adlez revealed excitedly. Shocked stiff, Impa traded glances with her animated colleague and the only building in Kakariko Village: the Royal Shadow's home. Impa let down a gulp and slowly made her way to the intimidating structure. After glancing back to her reassuring friend a few times, she reluctantly arrived at the building standing before her. Finally getting the courage to turn the wooden doorknob, she took a deep breath and hesitantly entered the dark home.

Taking in her surroundings, Impa found a dim light glowing in the top left corner of the room. Sneaking closer, she could see single flame burning weakly on a candle. Examining the flame, she realized it must have been light a while ago. Snooping around the old desk, something intriguing caught Impa's eye. A dusty,old book was next to the melting candle. Dusting it off, she examined a strange, worn out symbol on the front cover. The design was unlike anything she had seen before. It was made up of three yellow triangles and an empty triangle in the middle, that formed an even bigger triangle. Reading the old Hylian text above it, Impa could just distinguish the word Mudora. Mudora? What a curious name for a book. I wonder what it means.

About to open the book, Impa heard footsteps coming from behind. Alarmed, she swiftly slammed the book back where she had found it and sharply turned around to face the direction she had heard the person enter. Realizing it was the most respected of her tribe, the Royal Shadow, Impa smiled in hope the elder had not seen her disrespectful act.

"Hello Impa," the leader welcomed warmly. Thinking she was off the hook, Impa let out a soft sigh in relief.

"Hello sir," Impa replied bowing in appreciation of the Royal Shadow.

"Rise noble Sheikah," he said. Impa was shocked to get such praise from him, but stood up immediately upon request.

"I have been watching you Impa. You seem to have some real talents. You have trained hard and I understand your impatience and anger. You think no one believes in you, that they believe you are weak. Well, my dear one, you could not be farther from the truth. Which is another topic I wish to discuss."

"You wish to speak of my weakness?" Impa asked in disappointment.

"Do not speak so rashly. No, I only wish to discuss the truth," the man answered.

"The truth? But I don't understand," she stated in confusion.

"Child of the shadow people, the truth is a difficult thing to understand. If used correctly, however, it will surely come in handy. Let me tell you a story passed down generation to generation of our kind. It begins with a young Sheikah, not unlike yourself. He was patient and could control his emotions very well. He passed every physical test out there, but the Royal Shadow of that time saw greed in his heart.

One day, it was time for the choosing of the next Royal Shadow which, as you well know, is during the Festival of the Shadows. All the young men and women who wished to participate had lined up. Many were there that year including the one filled with greed. To help in the search, the people decided to have a series of tests. Now, as I mentioned before, the one filled with greed was outstanding at everything and passed whatever they threw at him. When there were finally two left to chose from, the Sheikah planned the most difficult test any Sheikah had ever faced before: a test of truth.

The two had to be able to see the truth in a maze filled with lies and tricks without using the Lense of Truth. The one filled with greed always took the path that looked right. But, as he soon found out, looks can be very deceiving. Seeing he was losing, the foolish boy took out the Lense of Truth he had smuggled in, and with it, he made his way through the maze. Finally reaching the chamber at the end of the maze, the one filled with greed found he had been tricked by the Royal Shadow. Because he had lied and deceived the maze itself, the Lense of Truth deceived him.

When the Royal Shadow found him, he told the boy he had lost because of his greediness. Enraged, the boy stole the Lense of Truth back from the elders and locked himself up in his house where the well now stands today. Finding out what he had done, the elders demanded he return the sacred artifact. But the boy refused, and he well understood what was at stake. He knew that if the Sheikah get him, his hands would be cut off and he would be sentenced to death.

Now, the story goes that when they finally reached inside the house and captured the boy, they never found the artifact. The one filled with greed had hidden in it his house. Many tried to retrieve it, but they could not find it in the labyrinth the boy had made for this purpose. For you see, he made it much like the maze he lost in. He made it so only those who could see the truth would be able to reach the end. And when someone finally did get to the end of the nearly impossible maze, it was said that the spirit of the boy would kill them before they could reach the Lense of Truth," the Royal Shadow illustrated. Impa had already heard this story before in her childhood, but she didn't want to disrespect the elder; so she held her tongue.

"I don't understand. What does this story have to do with the truth? It's just a old wives tale," Impa replied, still confused on what was going on.

"Impa, my dear child, this tale is more than just another children's story; these events really did happen. I would know, I was the other competitor in the story," the elder explained. Not sure what to say, Impa stood there staring at the Royal Shadow with wonder.

"Yes it's the truth. What do you believe?"

"I, well, I believe, um," Impa stuttered. To be honest, she never did believe this tale.

"I see, then perhaps I was mistaken," the elder muttered, looking disappointed with Impa's answer. Entering the light, the elder used his wooden cane to sit himself down upon the chair sitting behind the desk. Looking up at Impa, she could see his face clearly for the first time. He had a collection of wrinkles and freckles on his face. His bright red eyes were still as lively as any young Sheikah, but she could tell he was weary. The clothing hiding his hair was custom for the elders of the tribe, but Impa always wondered what the design meant. What a second, could it be? The three triangles she had seen on the book, no it couldn't be. It was just a coincidence, it had to be.

"Please forgive me, but mistaken about what?" Impa asked, just now realizing what the old man had said.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking aloud. I see you're curiosity has gotten the better of you," the leader replied pointing at the strange book.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, seeing how the book is dusted off, I can only guess," the Royal Shadow answered, picking up the book and blowing off the remaining dust.

"Forgive me," Impa apologized, backing away to the door.

"Curiosity can be a good thing, but be careful not to get carried away," the elder said. As Impa opened the door, the leader added, "And Impa, you must learn what is real and what is not. If you do not, I fear the worst for our people."

Closing the door behind her, Impa let out a sigh in disappointment. She was hoping to be assigned a mission in the outside world. She hadn't been outside the town in such a long time. She only dreamed what it was like; the grass, the people, the mountains, it seemed like the most peaceful place.

Nearing the well and Adlez, she avoided his curious gaze. Leaning against the well once again, Impa fiddled her fingers. Feeling her partner's gaze, she looked down the well, silent as a mouse. Hearing Adlez sigh next to her, Impa put her head in her hands.

"Well, we all get in trouble once and awhile," Adlez pointed out, leaning next to his dearest friend. Wanting to blow up at him, Impa bit her lip trying to keep herself calm. How could he say that?

"He said I need to learn the truth. What does that even mean? The truth of what? I don't understand," Impa ranted in rage and confusion.

"I don't know what's on his mind, but I do know what will cheer you up," Adlez replied with a big grin on his broad face. Impa knew he was planning something big, and against the rules by the looks of it.

"What? More flowers?" Impa asked quietly, still mad about not getting a mission.

"Sneaking out," Adlez whispered.

"What? You mean, like, going to a different town? Or like meeting up at the gra-"

"I was thinking more like Castle Town," Adlez explained, "I think you'll enjoy yourself."

"Yes! I mean , I couldn't, I won't," Impa replied sheepishly. She desperately wanted to, but she knew it was wrong.

"Oh, come on. Weren't you just going on about seeing the outside world? Besides, we won't be alone; the whole gang's coming," her friend reassured.

"Okay, I'm in!" Impa exclaimed excitedly, only to get hushed by Adlez.

"We don't want the whole world to know!" he scolded, covering Impa's mouth with his muscular hand.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited," she whispered rather loudly.

"Yeah, well it isn't very exciting to get caug-"

"What time are we meeting up?" Impa interrupted too eager to listen to what he had to say.

"Half past 23 o-"

"Okay see you then!" Before giving Adlez a chance to finish, she raced off to her hut. Time slowly going by, Impa impatiently waited for the hour of the plan. She had never done something like this, and she liked the feeling; the adrenaline of sneaking around, the excitement of seeing the real world. She had this gut feeling something was going to go terribly wrong, but she figured it was just her nerves so she ignored it. When the time finally came, Impa took her cape and left for the well.

"You ready?" Adlez asked in a hushed voice. Nodding her head, Impa looked around to see her other friends. The 'gang' was made up of Belak, Shadao, Malak, Sorzin, and Zorsis. Belak and Shadao were identical twins with long black hair and thin bodies. Malak had short brown hair with a tall stature, and Sorzin had wavy brown hair with a muscular body. Zorsis had blonde hair that was always hiding his face.

"Then let's go," Adlez replied heading towards the town's exit. Following her best friend, Impa took her first step outside the town. Filled with satisfaction, it took everything she had in her to restrain from doing anything she would regret later. Keeping quiet, the seven friends crossed a shallow river and arrived on a field wide as the sea. Being the time of night they were traveling, Impa never did get a real good look of things, which made all her other sense twice as strong. Getting closer to Castle Town, Impa caught the scent of something burning.

"What's that smell?" Impa asked in a hushed voice.

"What smell?" Adlez asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh, that... Well, um, it's a ritual. Yeah, a ritual that takes place, uh, every decade where they, burn down buildings," he added nervously.

"Oh, what a strange race," Impa replied suspiciously. She knew he was lying, but why would he? What was there to hide? Entering the town, Impa's eyes filled with the reflection of flames. Everywhere she looked, there seemed to be something burning in bright embers. Impa glanced silently around the town and saw horrid things she never dreamed of seeing. Men fighting, royal knights hurt in combat, and children being taken away from their mothers. One family in particular caught Impa's eye, a petite woman carrying a small bundle of blankets was running out of a burning house.

Coming closer, Impa saw a man kick the woman to the ground and take the bundle she was holding. Running to her aid, Impa took out the two daggers she had hidden in her cape and chucked them at the man. Only getting his clothing stuck on the wall of the burning house, Impa caught the blankets only to realize wrapped in them was a baby boy. In a hurry, the injured mother grabbed her child from Impa and ran as fast as she could to the field the gang had entered from. Reaching for her weapons, Impa suddenly realized that the man she had pinned to the wall had been devoured in flames. Taking her hot knives out of the wall, the man fell to his knees and started to roll around wildly on the floor.

"Please! End my misery!" the man screamed. Impa couldn't stand to see the man suffer, so with a heavy heart, Impa took her blades and ended his life. Looking down at the dead man in flames with sorrow, Impa stood frozen. This wasn't happening; it couldn't be happening.

"There you are! Come on!" Adlez shouted, dragging Impa to where he had intended for them to go. Entering an untouched building, Impa sat down at the bar with the rest of her friends. She could hear them whispering with one another. They would say things like "I told you it was a bad idea."

"What'll it be?" a man behind the bar asked, bringing all attention on him.

"I'll take 2%," Belak and Shadao ordered at the same time.

"We'll have 1%," Malek replied, pointing to him and Sorzin.

"Got any 3%?" Zorsis asked, sighing as the bartender shook his head.

"We'll take 2%," Adlez said, watching Impa slouch in her seat. Waiting for their order, Adlez added, "What happened out there?"

"I killed a man," Impa answered, banging her fist on the bar table. Knowing everyone was watching her, Impa sunk back in her chair.

"Impa, it's not your fault. These things-"

"No, Adlez, they don't! Maybe the Royal Shadow was right to lock me up in Kakariko," Impa replied angrily. How could he say that? Impa wasn't gullible, was she?

"Here you are," the bartender replied, handing Impa a bottle of white liquid.

"What is this?" Impa asked suspiciously, inspecting the strange liquid.

"It's called milk. Drink it, I think you might like it," Adlez explained, chugging his own drink.

"Milk?" Well, here goes nothing. Grabbing the bottle containing this 'milk', Impa carefully took a sip. This is amazing! Drinking the liquid much less cautiously, Impa gladly finished the bottle in a matter of seconds. Slamming the empty container on the bar, the six of her friends looked at her with astonishment. Handing her another bottle, the bartender took the empty bottle out of her way as she downed her second jar. Impa had never tasted anything so amazing in her life; then again, she doesn't get out much. For once, Impa had no worries; all she worried about where the mind boggled looks she was getting from her friends.

After thirty bottles, Impa started to feel a little dizzy. But her friends were all acting strange, Zorsis had even collapsed. Assuming he was worn out, Impa convinced everyone to head home before the sun rose. Agreeing, everyone drowsily walked home after Adlez had paid for their many rounds. Walking by the colorful people, the group found the buildings hysterical. Especially Shadao, who was laughing uncontrollably ever since they exited the Milk Bar.

Observing the civilians jumping around in happiness and joy, Impa saw people of all kinds of colors; green, purple, blue, yellow. She didn't understand anything they were saying because everyone's speech was slurred. What she found funny where that there were purple flames on blue and green buildings. Exiting the funny place, Impa couldn't hold in her laughter.

"This seems like a happy place!" Impa shouted, tripping over her feet. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably except for Adlez and Zorsis who was still unconscious on Sorzin's shoulder.

"Hey, Adlez! Why did you only have one bottle?" Belak asked rather loudly in Adlez's ear.

"Someone... to... not... out." Impa knew there was more but it was just to slurred to understand any of it. Finally entering their hometown, Sorzin dropped Zorsis on the ground. Everyone finding this hilarious, Shadao started rolling around in the red grass in laughter.

"What was that?" Adlez asked concerned. Impa didn't hear anything, no wait. There was a faint humming sound coming from, the well?

"Relax Adlez, it's just your imagination!" Belak exclaimed. Being hushed by everyone, he slouched down and cried silently to himself. Intrigued by the mysterious noise, Impa inched her way to the well filled with memories that were hazy to Impa at the moment. When she finally reached the well, the earth below her started to shake. Looking back at her friends, she noticed Adlez was the only one who seemed to feel the trembling ground as well. Glancing around the village, she recognized the shapes of fellow Sheikah approaching from their houses. Seeing everyone look at the well terrified at something, Impa turned around. Floating above the collapsed well was a monstrous creature. The creature had no head and his hands were completely cut off of his body. There was no doubt in her mind, this was the one from the old tales; the one filled with greed.


	3. The One Filled With Greed

"Get inside!" the Royal Shadow shouted in alarm. As the women ran to the huts, most of the men stayed behind to fight.

"Impa! Move out of the way!" Impa stood frozen in shock as the mysterious figure rose his huge hand above Impa.

"Impa!" Adlez screamed, running to where she stood. Pushing her out of the way, Adlez sacrificed himself for his friend's safety. Watching him get crushed by the monster's hand, Impa's body surged with anger and rage. As he lifted his hand, Impa could see Adlez struggling to get up to his feet.

Helping her friend up, Impa pulled out her daggers and ran towards what she thought was the monster that had hurt her partner. Stabbing him for awhile, Impa wondered how long he could keep this up.

"Impa? What the hell are you doing? Get yourself together and stop stabbing that tree!" someone from the tribe ordered. Realizing she had been puncturing a tree, Impa wondered what was happening to her. It must have been the thing that came out of the well! Even more enraged, Impa ran to the rest of her friends who were laughing at the matter.

"What are you bozos laughing at? That thing almost killed Adlez and you're laughing about it? What is wrong with you?" Impa screamed, infuriated and finally blowing her top. Watching Shadao laugh even harder, Impa lifted him up to his feet and pushed his weapon on to his chest.

"Now fight!" Before he got a chance to, the creature picked Shadao up, and threw him at the cliff behind him. Falling to his death, Shadao hit the ground with immense impact.

"Shadao!" Belak shouted, scurrying over to his twin's body. Screaming mournfully, he held Shadao in his arms with tears pouring down his face like a fatal storm. Out of revenge, Belak ran towards the monster with the blade Belak had owned. Seeing this, the decapitated figure picked him up and crushed him in his fist. Throwing him against the wall his brother hit as if taunting him, Belak fell to the ground with a loud thud. Impa stared at his dead body painfully. How many more lives are at stake?

Grabbing a handful of Sheikah men and women, Impa watched in horror as he threw them all in the air and slammed them to the ground with the palms of his hands. Among them was Zorsis, Malak, and Sorzin. The only one raising, Sorzin grabbed a spear and threw it at the stub of the monster's neck. Screeching in pain, the figure shook around uncontrollably.

Growing in anger, the phantom pulled out the spear and chucked it at Sorzin, piercing his heart. Flinching in pain, Sorzin grabbed Impa's daggers and chucked them weakly at the hands holding more victims. Falling to his knees, Sorzin eyes closed as he slowly fell to the redend ground. Now that all their friends were down, it was up to the two to end this monster before he ends anymore innocent Sheikah lives.

As the weapons hit his hands, the monster's hands became immobilized. Tearing down the huts in his way, the monster finally reached the Royal Shadow.

"This is enough! I will not have any more!" he yelled to the figure.

"Oh no my old friend, I have just begun," the monster thundered. It can talk?

"Please I ask of you, stop this at once! These are innocent lives you are ending! Please, no more!" the Royal Shadow begged in sorrow for those that have been lost.

"What? Not happy to see your partner after all these years? Not happy to see your old Bongo Bongo again?" he asked. Bongo Bongo? Partner?

"Bongo, please stop this madness!"

"You're no fun, aren't you even going to ask how I escaped?" Bongo Bongo roared in torment.

"I will not ask what I already know," the Royal Shadow replied, hanging his head.

"Ah, then you know it was this one who freed me," he thundered, pointing to Impa. What?

"Yes, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later," the leader stated, now gazing at Impa with disappointment.

"What did I do?" Impa asked through tears.

"Rather unstable isn't she?" That was made Impa go bezerk. Stabbing Bongo Bongo repeatedly, she stopped for nothing and no one. While chuckling in amusement, Bongo Bongo flicked Impa to the graveyard east of the village. Preparing herself for pain, Impa landed but didn't feel a thing. Opening her eyes, she noticed someone had caught her. Looking at the warm face gazing up at her, she saw Adlez. Putting her down, Adlez held her wrist, knowing she would run into the battle again.

"Impa, listen to me. You have got to get a hold of yourself. You can't fight when you're like this," Adlez said. Sighing, he added, "This is all my fault. Impa, we can't do this alone, but we can end this together."

"Let's do this!" Nodding in agreement, Adlez let go of Impa's wrist and followed her as they exited the graveyard. Looking back at him, Impa could see Adlez glancing at the passing tombstones.

Entering the village, Impa and Adlez ran behind Bongo Bongo. Folding his hands together, Adlez dropped himself to the level of Impa's knees. Climbing on, Impa got her daggers in her hands as her partner lifted her in the air. Reaching the glowing stub on Bongo Bongo's neck, Impa landed and thrusted her weapons in his neck. Roaring in pain, Bongo Bongo violently shook his head trying to get Impa off. Flying in the air, Impa looked down at the lost lives lying on the blood stained grass. She didn't understand what death and loss meant up until that point. Slamming on the ground, Impa couldn't feel pain anymore. She knew there was another way, but she didn't like it.

"We need to evacuate!" she shouted in hopes the Royal Shadow would hear her over the sounds of screams and weapons clashing. Suddenly, she felt light-headed. Shaking her head and pushing through her sudden fatigue, she ran towards Bongo Bongo to protect a small child.

"Impa, lead our people to Bygone Village!" he replied, holding off Bongo Bongo. Oh no, that's not at all what she meant.

"No! I'm staying!" Impa yelled. She wanted, no, needed to fight.

"Impa! Don't be-" the Royal Shadow was interrupted by the enormous left hand of the rival. Bongo Bongo was holding the leader in a tight fist. As if cued, Adlez threw a spear at the great foe. Dropping the Royal Shadow, Bongo Bongo's hand became immobilized once again. Catching the elder, Impa put him down.

"Cixi, Impa is being stubborn; she's not going to leave anytime soon. It's up to you now!" he yelled at one of the remaining women.

"Yes, sir! Alright everyone, let's move!" Cixi shouted in return. Making sure everyone was following, she stayed behind in case one was to die on the way there. Holding the hand of the youngest, she stepped out of the village.

"Adlez, what are you doing here? Get out!" Impa surveyed the area to see Adlz in his battle pose.

"No can do, sir. Someone needs to keep Impa under control," Adlez responded with a smile on his face. Impa couldn't help but smile herself.

"Fine! But no one else is dieing on my watch," the Royal Shadow replied. Serving as a distraction, he ran towards the enemy. Following behind, Impa and Adlez ducked down to keep out of Bongo Bongo's view. As Bongo Bongo brought his attention to the Royal Shadow, he raised his right hand and slammed it on the elder. Halting an inch away from where the hand landed, the Royal Shadow dropped down to the grass. From behind, Adlez flipped over the leader and landed safely on the hand. Following his lead, Impa skimmed the top of the hand with her daggers. Getting up, she saw Bongo Bongo's hand become immobilized at his side with Adlez still on top of it.  
Climbing the monster's body, he took out his bow and shot an arrow in the middle of Bongo Bongo's neck.

Getting shaken off, Adlez flew towards Death Mountain. Hitting the great mountain, his eyes widened in shock and pain.

"Adlez!" Impa screamed, feeling the pain she knew he was in. She couldn't bare to lose another friend, especially not Adlez. As she ran towards him, Adlez slowly rose from where he lay and spat out the blood collecting in his mouth.

"I'm alright! Go help the Royal Shadow!" Adlez ordered. Out of nowhere, Impa's dizziness returned. Not now! Everything around her went blurry and she felt the world spinning around her. Falling to her knees, Impa could barely make out a figure running towards her. Her vision was completely gone but the headstrong woman felt someone holding her.

"Impa, don't do this to me! We- I need you. Please don't-" Adlez's voice slowly drifted away as the darkness consumed Impa whole.


End file.
